With the advance of technology, electronic devices are being designed to meet user's demands in various fields. For example, recent electronic devices are equipped with various functions, such as a still and motion picture function, that go beyond the voice communication function. Recently developed electronic devices may be designed to support multimedia services (such as a music service, a movie service, and a digital broadcast service), telephony services, network-based communication services (such as a wireless Internet service, Short Messaging Service (SMS), and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS).
In line with the advance of electronic devices, accessory devices have become diversified in terms of quality, functionality, and type. Examples of accessory devices include earphones, headsets, auxiliary storage devices, solar charging panel device lids, and cordless charging devices.
Typically, an accessory device is connected electrically to an electronic device in such a way that an external connector connected electrically to the accessory device is inserted into a receptacle of the electronic device.
When the external connector is plugged into the receptacle of the electronic device, this may cause unwanted noise. Although there are many conventional technologies for canceling noise occurring after detection of an external connector seated in the receptacle, such technologies cannot suppress the noise occurring in the course of inserting the external connector into the receptacle.
Furthermore, in line with the recent tendency toward metal housing products, an intended electrical connection is temporarily established between the external connector and the metal housing of the electronic device in the course of inserting the external connector into the receptacle such that an electric current flows from the external connector to the inside of the electronic device via the metal housing, resulting in damage to the internal circuits or electronic components of the electronic device.